<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第一次-山海高中 by evamm2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228248">第一次-山海高中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evamm2019/pseuds/evamm2019'>evamm2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>shanhaigaozhong, 山海高中</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 代驾 - Freeform, 原文扩写</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evamm2019/pseuds/evamm2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麒麟崽真的猛！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>季星凌x林竞, 季林, 麒麟x龙血树</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第一次-山海高中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>季星凌从床头柜里胡乱摸出小盒子，更深地吻住了他。</p><p>初夏阳光明媚，窗帘被紧紧拉合，空气中细小尘埃飞舞。</p><p>唇齿间的甜蜜是化不开的糖，林竞被他亲得有些断息，少年体温滚烫，隔着睡衣烙在皮肤上，燎得血脉贲张。季星凌在他脖颈处细细吮吸，右手从睡裤的边缘探进去，指尖触到那片细滑的肌肤，声音也低哑：“乖，别怕。”<br/>
林竞手指拧住床单，显出白色的骨节来。</p><p>季星凌拽掉他的裤子，林竞垂下眼睛，刚好能看见对方修长的手指，正在细致而又温柔地覆盖住自己。烫意再度蔓延到耳根，第一次快感来得没有一点防备，他本能地想收住双腿，却被季星凌强势地分开，潮湿狼狈地暴露在空气中，越发不可遮掩。</p><p>床头柜里有瓶芦荟胶，忘了是什么时候买的，现在正好拿来用。</p><p>季星凌挤出来一些，先用手指一点一点感受着他，火热的，紧窒的，偶尔会不安地挣扎，细瘦腰肢凹出漂亮的弧度，再往下，白皙柔软又可爱。</p><p>“好了吗？”<br/>
“……”</p><p>林竞趴在床上，从嗓子里挤出一个含糊地“嗯”，他其实并不知道自己有没有准备好，什么才叫准备好，但他想要他，忐忑紧张的情欲融在滚烫的血里，稍微弓起腰背，已经是他能做出的最大邀请。</p><p>季星凌眼底盛着满满的柔情蜜意，他不断亲着他紧绷的脊背，连进入时也很小心，哪怕他也快忍不住了，却还是尽可能地放慢速度，想让林竞慢慢适应。</p><p>林竞咬着枕头，混乱而又慌张，疼痛让他整个人都苍白发抖，却又疯了一样爱着那个赐予自己疼痛的人，他紧紧握住他撑在枕边的手，想要放松一些。</p><p>“很疼吗？”季星凌心疼地问，另一只手伸到下面，不断按揉捏弄着，想帮他缓解一下难受。<br/>
“没，别，你别管我。”</p><p>季星凌吻他：“我慢慢动，你受不了就告诉我。”<br/>
林竞答应一声，他扭了扭身体，身体里最脆弱的那点却被不经意地触及，顿时整个人都开始软绵绵地战栗。</p><p>“这儿？”季星凌觉察出异样，试着进出了两下。<br/>
回应他的是一阵甜腻呻吟，难耐的，颤巍巍，像饱含汁水的嫩果，一戳就哭着要破，又娇气又金贵。</p><p>季星凌被他的反应撩得上火，感觉到林竞的身体似乎没那么紧绷了，就放心地握紧那被汗浸湿的滑韧腰肢，一下一下地撞击起来。</p><p>林竞还没疼过劲，现在又被他做得有些喘不过气，于是回头想要对方轻一点，却反而被吻住了唇。黏黏糊糊地亲了一阵，身体也被翻转过来，还没完全适应突如其来的空虚感，就被火热重新填满。季星凌单手捞起他一条细白的腿，架在自己肩头，越发专注地研磨起那脆弱的一点柔软，速度越来越快，带出暧昧的声响和湿液，林竞微张着嘴，隔着眼前一层水雾看他，看他额前的碎发被浸得微湿，低头时会垂下来，又帅又性感，于是抬起手搭在眼前，比较绝望地想，我色欲熏心，我没救了。</p><p>季星凌也没救了。<br/>
他简直爱死了这样的林竞，爱到一秒钟也不愿意放开，赤红的眼睛死死盯着他，想把对方每一个细微的反应都刻在心里，脸红的，抑或皱起眉头，咬着下唇时可爱，眼泪也可爱。</p><p>最后几十下的猛烈冲撞后，季星凌抱紧怀里的人，把所有的灼热和滚烫都灌给了这棵软绵绵的小树苗。<br/>
林竞红着眼睛，两条腿无力地圈在他腰间，哭求得嗓子都哑了，却又不舍得推开，最后只在他肩膀上留下一个牙印。</p><p>墙上挂钟晃晃悠悠，又走了一圈。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>